


At the foot of the river

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: set in Paradise Lost. Takumi doesn't want to let go of the hand that encourages him.
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Kiba Yuuji
Kudos: 7





	At the foot of the river

"I feel relieved when I talk to you."

The words linger in the air even though they are outside at the river, watching the water passing by, and Takumi's doubts and troubles show on his face. 

It's not like Kiba doesn't feel that Mari's words are less encouraging, it is just that it is different with this one. He leans towards him, body language open, turns towards him and looks at him with a soft smile. He's gravitating towards him one way or another. Human or Orphenoch. 

Almost unconsciously, his hand lays on the taller boy's shoulder and Takumi sighs. The air is fresh here at the foot of the river and it's ironical how the sprays refreshes them as much as being together like this with each other. 

It's a calm atmosphere and Takumi drinks it in with all the things that had happened lately. Kiba's hand is still resting on his shoulder, the time exceeding way past a friendly encouraging touch and his heart throbs a bit as Kiba steps closer, already having been close to him in the first place. 

He hadn't thought about him this way, but now he does, fully and intensely aware of it. He gulps and places his hand on Kiba's, originally planning to remove it but once they touch, he feels he can't. 

This is the hand that believes in him, that gives him strength and encouragement. And maybe more than that. He doesn't want to let go of that hand.

The spray feels refreshing on his cheek as he takes Kiba's hand in his and sees his fond gaze on his face and he squeezes that hand and holds it, and they just stand there, watching the river and holding hands until the others show up and Kiba runs to them asking what's going on.


End file.
